Dragon Age: Eons Passed
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Set after the events in Inquisition. Narissa and Cullen begin their life together, even having a child. Southern Thedas is at peace, but years later, Northern Thedas befalls another Breach. It is up to their child to save Northern Thedas, with the help of Keiran and some new friends. Will the world be torn apart or saved once more? Full summary inside. Keiran/OC, FemElfInq/Cullen


My continuation of Dragon Age: Inquisition that I am fancily calling Dragon Age: Eons Passed. This is predominantly my fan desires for the next Dragon Age game. It's based off my play through of the game in which my Inquisitor, Narissa Lavellan romanced Cullen and defeated everything blah, blah, blah.

 **Not required:** You can read my tales (the Prologue to this story) on my site; it's called Dragon Age: The Commander and The Inquisitor. It's not necessary but I will be pulling from details from that story into this one.

 _(P.S. I totally like anal-ly played the game the first time and like 100%-ed everything, including getting complete approval during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. Took me_ forever _, and now I'm playing it again, round 2, but not as stuck up. I'm more trying to see how fast I can finish the main story line {playing casual}. I already decided my 3_ _rd_ _play through will be on Nightmare.)_

 **Heads up:** Since this is my dersires for the next game, my Inquisitor won't really make a big presence, neither will Cullen, because I'm thinking this as the next game storyline. Honestly this is more of an OC fanfiction so just as a warning, totally going everywhere with this thing.

 **Full Summary:** Set after the events in Inquisition. Narissa and Cullen begin their life together, leading the Inquisition, marrying and even having a child. For a time, Southern Thedas is at peace, but all good things do not last long. Years later, Northern Thedas befalls another Breach. Has Corypheus returned? And what force is now out there with the power to open up another Breach? It is up to their child to save Northern Thedas, with the help of Keiran (now grown and turned into a master archer) and the help of some old and new friends. Will the world be torn apart or saved once more by the Inquisition? Or will the Inquisition fall since they are relying on the young and inexperienced child of the Inquisitor?

 **All couple pairings:** (From major to minor, no specific order):

OC x Keiran, Inquisitor (Narissa Lavellan) x Cullen, Iron Bull x Dorian, 2 pairs of OC x OCs which are on about the same level, and then Alistair x OC that's very minor and then some casual flirts from Mia (Cullen's sister, yes she's in here too!).

Very minor: Dorian's parents (but this is _way_ later).

As one last final note, I _do_ have the whole story planned out and written in a document that is 6 full pages long filled with paragraphs of notes of what will happen in this story _… "What does that mean for us?"_ you may ask? Well… simply translating my Prologue (The Commander and the Inquisitor) took place throughout the whole game and it was 33-something off pages for one chapter _**and**_ I took scenes out… This story _**will**_ be long, and it _**will**_ be intense. That I can promise, so be forewarned.

To look at an image on how my Inquisitor looks like (I did describe her but if you want an image) go to this link on deviantart (just add after the 'com' and take out the spaces): /art/ Narissa-Lavellan- DAI-DAEP- 549200643

So, finally the **story key** and the adventure can begin!

"Regular talking, _emphasis_ ", _thoughts and songs_ , and finally +Dragon Age: Eons Passed+ as scene changes.

* * *

+Dragon Age: Eons Passed+

After the Inquisition defeated the darkspawn magister called Corypheus, things in southern Thedas appeared to be calm. The Inquisitor, along with her companion and her forces, had defeated all the demons and enemies that roamed these lands and had closed all the rifts that had opened due to the Breach over Haven. Orlais, and Empress Celene, indebted to the Inquisitor for stopping their civil war and saving the Empress's life had pledged themselves to the Inquisition and even shared forces between them.

And with Briala and Celene reunited, their secret love once again ignited because of the Inquisitor, they were working together to amend the atrocities elves go through in Orlais.

The only problem that really posed any worry, but no threat at all, was King Alistair Theirin was not happy when Grand Enchanter Fiona, his mother, abused his kindness when she offered Redcliff to Alexius. He had wanted to do something to help her, but as king, and in a land where mages, especially those who were Elven, were hated, he had to keep it low key. The very fact that she had betrayed him left him no room to be kind to his own mother, and he felt guilty about it. He didn't regret it, he couldn't regret it, but even now he was sour about the whole thing, and that has been months ago.

So the Inquisitor had invited him to Skyhold, as a means to try to work things out between them, behind the safety of their walls. When he arrived, trumpets sounded, and the gates opened to reveal the king, riding his Ferelden Forder with guards on mounts behind him, ten of them to be exact.

Inquisitor Narissa Lavellan and Commander Cullen walked down the stairs to greet him. The king dismounted and bowed his head towards Narissa. "Inquisitor." He greeted to her first. She returned his nod with one of her own as he then looked to Cullen, a grin spreading onto his face. "Cullen Rutherford." He said, his voice sounding happy. He extended a hand and the two men clasped arms in greeting. "It has been forever, old friend."

"Not since the end of the last Blight, King Alistair." Cullen responded, as they broke apart.

Alistair looked at the pair, his grin turning into a smirk as he spoke to Cullen. "You know, when I first saw the Inquisitor, I just couldn't help to think how beautiful she looked." He glanced at her, offering her a sweet smile. "For you are very beautiful, Inquisitor."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Narissa thanked him.

Alistair gave her a once over, eyes scanning her slender Elven body, her auburn hair that fell just around her shoulders, her purple vallaslin over her left eye, and those orbs of blue-purple that was in a word captivating to say the least. Even that scar that cut across her forehead and over her vallaslin didn't take away from her beauty. It was no wonder that this was the woman that was finally able to get Cullen to just go for a relationship, to go for love. Not to mention she was strong, charismatic, and gentle, all the features Alistair knew the Commander liked in a woman. Alistair's eyes moved to Cullen then, who was somewhat glaring at the king, an eyebrow raised, in wonder as to why the king was viewing his lover like a vulture would carrion. Alistair laughed at that. Still the same Cullen as he remembers.

"All I'm saying, Cullen," he continued, "is that I knew she wouldn't stay single for long. I just didn't expect her to be with you." Cullen was about to refute when Alistair stopped him. "It's nothing on you, friend. Just that you never were the one to be interested in such things. But I'm happy for you." He stated as he looked at Narissa once more. "You two deserve each other. And I do wish you happiness for the rest of your lives."

Cullen and Narissa looked at each other and smiled sweetly, it was almost too much for Alistair to handle. "Thank you, Your Majesty." They both said together as they bowed to him.

The king sighed and placed his hands on his sides. "Now. Where is my mother?"

+Dragon Age: Eons Passed+

The Grand Enchanter was in the library, as she always was. The Inquisitor had built that Templar tower instead of a mage one, leaving the Mages to stay in the library to do their studies. Which was quite all right. The Inquisition owed the mages nothing since they were the ones that took them in, offered them a chance to prove themselves and eventually offer them their freedom. And Fiona, proclaimed leader of the rebel mages—now _all_ mages—in Ferelden, she could only hope that she could lead her fellow brothers and sisters peacefully. She wouldn't want a repeat of Alexius, and she certainty wouldn't want to upset the Inquisitor or the king once again.

She was passing a finger along the spines of the books in the shelf, looking for a particular copy when she felt a strong gaze on her. She paused and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw the king there, her son, looking at her, his face straight and void of emotion. Behind him stood the Inquisitor and the Commander. She turned herself to face him completely and bowed deeply to him, because above all else, he was her king first, son second. He had even taken on his father's name to prove as such. "Your Majesty." She greeted, remaining in her bowed down position.

She heard him approach her and her body tensed. She did not know if he was still upset at her, and she was not told that he would be coming to Skyhold. She saw his boots enter her vision, before he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently lifted her up so she was standing straight. They stood like that for a moment before he suddenly pulled her into his arms into a hug. "Mother." He called to her softly.

She gasped and felt tears sting her eyes. Her arms went around his back as she hugged him back. "Alistair, my son." She murmured.

They both sighed as they pulled away, and Narissa walked up to them. "Fiona, we called Alistair here so you two can talk, without the fear of being hassled. Work out any differences you may have with each other in private."

Fiona looked to her as she wiped her tears from her face. "Inquisitor, you have done so much already."

Narissa smiled gently at her. "This is just one more thing I can do. Besides," she added glancing at the king, "we _do_ have matters of importance to talk about regardless."

"Of course, Inquisitor." Alistair nodded towards her.

"Just send for someone to find us later. We'll have our meeting in the war room with the rest of my advisors."

"Dually noted. Thank you, Inquisitor."

Narissa turned to walk away and Cullen followed her, going down the stone steps to the main hall. "Do you think he'll allow the mages back into Ferelden?" Narissa asked Cullen as she glanced back at him.

"I'm not sure." Cullen answered honestly. "He's the king that exiled them. To simply allow them back in, and being that the mage leader is in fact his mother, I'm not so sure it would go over well."

Narissa sighed. "Perhaps I should have built a mage tower instead of a Templar one."

Cullen chuckled. "You can convert it you know? You are the Inquisitor."

She turned and pointed a finger at him. "I know that. But then where will all the Templars go that reside there?"

"We'll find something, Narissa."

She rolled her eyes and continued onward. "We just need more space. Skyhold is grand but we're over populated and I see no civilians leaving just yet and yet everyone else seems to be leaving."

Cullen smirked. "Still upset that Dorian left for Tevinter?"

"Yes, that asshole!" Narissa exclaimed causing him to burst out in laughter. "He promised me he'd stay here a little while longer and then what does he do? Vanish! And I'm miffed that Iron Bull, for one, didn't go with him, and two doesn't seemed phased by Dorian leaving by himself to head back."

"Dorian's a grown man, Narissa." Cullen pointed out the obvious.

"I know that." Narissa said. "But he's still my best friend."

"He'll come back."

"He better. Or I'll track him down and kill him."

The Commander chuckled. "I don't think the Bull would let that happen."

"Fuck." She said, forgetting about him. "Oh, well. I'll get through him too. I think."

Cullen laughed once more and brought his arm around her waist as they walked up into her quarters. After their war was over, Cullen had begun spending more time in her quarters. Not only was it completed and cleaner, it was also more spacious and more accommodating to work in, so he had another desk moved up there so they could work together in the same space. And of course, Narissa was there which made things more enjoyable on many accounts.

"I'm sure you could take him down, love."

Narissa smiled to herself and he opened the door to her quarters, climbing up the last flight of steps. She broke apart from him and went out to her balcony, her favorite spot in Skyhold. Leaning on her forearms on the railing, she looked down to the courtyard where soldiers were training, she could hear the sounds of children playing in the garden, and the voices of her people carried on the wind. Cullen joined her on the balcony, hands on the railing as he looked at her. He noticed something about her after the war was finished. She was restless, almost antsy, as if she was _waiting_ for something else to happen; one more operation that might lead to two more, or ten more.

Sometimes Cullen feels the same. He would go to the war room, and look down at the table to see a cleared map. No more missions needed to be done, no nobles to talk to, or people to save. Just peace, for once, just peace and quiet, at least for southern Thedas anyway. Up north, Tevinter was still causing trouble, and Nevarra still had plagues of darkspawn flittering about. Not big hordes that would cause for worry, but they still had to send forces out there to stop them, mainly the Grey Wardens that the Inquisition took in since they are far better suited to kill darkspawn.

"What's wrong, Narissa?" He asked her, gaze still lingering on her.

She didn't look up at him, but instead looked out towards the mountains. "I just… I get the feeling sometimes that there's something more, when I know there isn't. I worked hard—we _all_ worked hard to make sure there was nothing else. And yet…" Cullen nodding, knowing that it must have been exactly that. "And sometimes, I can't help but think I should go home."

"Home?"

"To my clan." She pushed herself away from the railing and crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't seen them in a year and a half. I _was_ their head Hunter. They relied on me, and depended on me to protect them and made sure we had food."

Cullen sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing comforting circles. "You can go back home, you know? No one's stopping you."

"Yes there is. I'm stopping myself."

"Why?"

"Because my clan will not appreciate the fact that I love you." She said, looking at him pointedly.

 _Oh._ Cullen sounded in his head as they stared at each other. She sighed and stared at the ground.

"Me, their revered Hunter and our Keeper's ward… to love a human, and one that was a Templar. I…" There was a pause where she looked up at the sky, and he could see water forming in her eyes, which caused him to pull her into his arms, her face nestled at the crook of his neck. "I would never be welcomed again, Cullen." She cried. He could feel her tears wetting his neck. "No matter what I've done… I would only bring dishonor. And that's the last thing I want." She continued, her tears coming more frequently.

He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. He knew of her wanting to honor her parents, and what she did to do so. He knew this was just about her parents, and her Keeper who so graciously took her in after her parents and unborn sibling were killed on the roads. "It will be all right, love." He consoled her. "As I constantly tell you, I'm sure your parents would be proud of who you are, regardless of whom you love." She sniffed once, loudly, her crying ceased. "Besides, even if they didn't like me," he started pulling her away slightly so he could see her face. He gave her a lopsided grin. "I would still love you."

She chucked. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I will love you till the end of my days."

She smiled then and got onto her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you, too, ma vhenan."

+Dragon Age: Eons Passed+

Fiona and Alastair walked as they talked, for he had never been in Skyhold and still wanted to see the place. They had already seemed to have gotten past the events that unfolded at Redcliff. When Alastair told his mother that even though her forgave her, and realized that she really didn't have a choice, that the mages were still exiled from his country. As Cullen had mentioned to Narissa, he couldn't just change his mind so easily. The mages still needed to prove themselves and until that happened it was going to be impossible. Fiona didn't argue. She understood that reasoning and never even thought that the mages might be allowed back into Ferelden.

They entered the garden and Alastair looked around to see many pots with different plants growing. "Skyhold is quite impressive." He stated. "The Inquisitor sure has quite a base up here."

Fiona nodded in agreement. "I would say the only thing Skyhold is really missing is more land space. But then again, this castle wasn't meant to hold vast armies or refugees." Alastair felt his guilt coming back. Most of the refugees in Skyhold were the mages he exiled. Sure there were citizens as well, and nobles even, from all around but it was still difficult for him. "Ah, Alastair, I want to introduce you to someone." His mother said as she led him into the courtyard of the garden. They were heading to a person crouched down in front of some pots, he could tell this person was a dwarf from their stature. "Seda, I want you to meet my son, King Alastair of Ferelden." Fiona said as they went up to the person. She then proceeded to help the person up, turning them around. "Your Majesty, this is Seda. She has become the herbalist of the Inquisition just recently, due to my urging."

Alastair held back an intake of air. When Fiona turned the dwarf around, he first saw all the scars on the woman's face. They were all over her face, deep and prominent. She also had tattoos on her face, a soft shade of light gold that accentuates her dark tan skin. Her black hair was short, stopping at her shoulders, the left side shaved close to her head. The next thing he noticed were her lips, and how even at rest they were open slightly to reveal the whites of her teeth, and her nose was broken, drastically. Whatever she went through in the past, it left some long standing impressions.

She curtsied deeply, her head pointed down to the floor. "A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." She spoke, her voice soft, timid. Her voice sounded mature, deep, but with tenor.

He nodded to her and Fiona gave him a soft smile. "She cannot see, Your Majesty." She said softly.

"Oh." He sounded as the dwarf finally lifted her head again and got out of her curtsy. He looked into her dark, black eyes. No light was reflecting in them. "The pleasure is all mine." She smiled at him and nodded, her head adjusting to look up to where she heard the sound coming from.

"Seda was a resident of Redcliff since the Blight." Fiona stated, her hand on Seda's shoulders in a comforting manner. "Her family was killed by darkspawn in Kirkwall and then she was kidnapped and…" Her words drifted off.

Seda's smile turned into a wide grin. "I was sold into sex slavery, is what the Grand Enchanter wished to finish saying." She said so nonchalantly that it confused Alastair.

"You seem to not care about that."

Seda shook her head, her grin instantly falling from her face. "I do care. I was fifteen when my parents died. I was born blind so they always had to take care of me, or have someone else do it if they were too busy with work. They hid me, I guess from the darkspawn that killed them, and I was eventually found by slave traders. They quickly found out that I can't really do much of anything, so they used my body instead and sold it to anyone willing to pay for a dwarf. Do you know what it feels like to be raped constantly, day in and day out?"

Alastair shook his head slowly, before he spoke, remembering that she cannot see him "No. No, I… don't."

"That's good." She smiled softly at that moment before continuing with her story. "I can tell you, it's not fun. Even got pregnant once during the Blight. My owners couldn't get to me fast enough. Pregnant slave doesn't mean good for business. They made me miscarry."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was the child of a rapist, but still mine all the same. Thankfully the Blight ended quickly and some Templars saved me, sent me away to Redcliff. I spent years trying to figure out what I could be good at, trying to find my niche in the world. Eventually the Grand Enchanter found me, and helped me. Found out I have a knack for plants. Been helping her ever since."

Alastair looked at his mother and she smiled softly. "That's quite a story." He then said to the dwarf.

Seda bowed her head, chuckling slightly. "Not much of a good story, but a story nonetheless. Still, having an 'I-couldn't-care-less' attitude has kept me from going mad. And the plants too. They're calming."

"You're a strong woman." Alastair stated, his smile sweet.

She chuckles again, shyly. "No one's ever told me that before. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my lady."

A blush crawled across her cheeks. "I… I should be getting back to the plants. Your Majesty, Grand Enchanter." She bowed her head once more before she turned and kneeled back onto the ground again.

Alastair watched as she lifted her hands up carefully, feeling the air until her hand collided with a leaf of an amrita vein plant, her hands being gentle as they trailed down the plant. Fiona's hand touched Alastair's arm softly, getting his attention. He then went with her, looking back at the dwarf he just met once more. Fiona laughed gently. "Has she attracted your attention so easily, Alastair?"

"What? No." He quickly responded nervously. "She's… she's just intriguing. That's all."

Fiona's smile grew. She opened her mouth to speak when the horn sounded the arrival of more guests to Skyhold. The two stopped in their tracks and looked to each other, before heading to the front gates.

Upon arriving they saw three Ferelden Forders with riders, two women and one male, behind the gates of Skyhold talking to two Inquisition soldiers. The three looked to be siblings, all having blonde or dark blonde hair.

The older looking woman, the one positioned in the middle, had bright blonde hair cut in a pixie cut. She was wearing an light-colored metal armor shoulder plate on her left shoulder with another piece coming across her breast, and her dress was tan in color and looked to have chainmail in the bodice, with lacing crisscrossing in the front. The skirt appeared to be short, stopping before her knees but she wore wool stockings with black boots coming to her knees.

The other woman, had dark blonde, mid-back length hair that she tied the bulk of it in a long ponytail while she had the rest of it come across both her shoulders towards the front. Her pale green dress appeared to be sleeveless (she was wearing a fennec fur overcoat), and went to her ankles. The material looked to be silk, with very little detailing except for the neckline having intricate embroidery.

The man also had dark blonde wavy hair, the hair being so wavy it curled in long ringlets around his ears and the back of his neck. He looked like a farmer with a long sleeved shirt, a vest and simple slacks with boots.

"State your business with the Inquisition." One of the soldiers asked.

"I told you we should have sent a letter first." One of the women said, the younger looking one as she rolled her eyes.

The other woman grinned at that. "I would have, but brother probably would have stopped us from coming." She then responded to the soldier. "I was asked here by Sister Leliana, well, more like I asked her, to come pay Skyhold a visit. I am Mia Rutherford, Commander Cullen's older sister." The two soldiers looked to each other. Mia then gestured to the other two. "And these are our siblings, Ser Branson Rutherford and Lady Rosalie Glassier."

"Commander Cullen doesn't know of your arrival then?" The other solider asked.

"No. Brother would turn us away if he knew we were coming. And for why. Now, please let us in."

The soldiers hesitated for a moment before giving the signal. The gates lifted up letting them in. By this time the Inquisitor, the Commander and Josephine had walked to the gates. Cullen was the first to react. "Mia? Bronson, Rosalie? What are you three doing here?"

"Brother!" Mia exclaimed happily as she practically leapt off her horse and ran to give him the biggest hug the people around them have ever seen. "Oh, Maker, how I missed you!" When she pulled away and looked to Josephine.

The Ambassador returned the curtsy. Bronson and Rosalie joined them at this time, each flanking either side of their eldest sibling while she spoke. "I am Josephine Montilyet, at your service."

The three siblings gave their respective bows and curtsied to her when Mia finally got a good look at the Inquisitor who was about to speak, when Mia gasped. "Is this she? You are gorgeous, Inquisitor!" She said as she curtsied to her.

Narissa couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "Why, thank you. I can only assume that you're his sister."

"Yes, I am Mia Rutherford, my lady."

"I am Bronson Rutherford." Branson spoke as he bowed to her.

"Rosalie Glassier." She stated as she curtsied.

"Glassier?" Narissa inquired. "You're married?" She looked at Cullen and he shrugged his shoulders, he too confused.

Mia spoke for her sister. "They eloped, more like it, but yes, she's married."

"I married a common man whom was visiting from Orlais, Inquisitor, brother." Rosalie spoke, giving them both a look. "He's a merchant that brought supplies and medicine to the Hinterlands when the war started."

"Ah." Narissa sounded. "Maybe I saw him in passing and didn't even realize."

Cullen looked at his siblings in a mixture of shock and anger. "You didn't think to tell me she eloped? Or that you three were coming here?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't like it." Came a new voice from behind them. They turned to see Leliana making her way down the steps to them. "I invited Mia and your siblings here for matters for the Inquisition." She bowed to the siblings, who returned it, before finishing. "Call it, my last big contribution before I leave to become the Divine."

Cullen, slowly putting the pieces of information together, was beginning to shake his head. "No. You can't possibly mean."

"Oh, yes, she does." Mia exclaimed happily.

"I seem to be lost here." Narissa stated.

Josephine chuckled. "Good. That means I'm not alone."

"What's going on?" Alastair asked, finally deciding to join in the conversation, Fiona standing slightly behind him, still intrigued in what was happening but not of high stature enough to join in.

"It would perhaps be best if we discuss this in the war room." Leliana said before looking to Alastair. "That is, if you are ready yet, Your Majesty."

Alastair scoffed. "Am I ever?"

"No." Leliana answered with a laugh.

"Then let's go to this war room." Mia grinned. "I'm excited."

+Dragon Age: Eons Passed+

In the war room, Cullen was not happy. He had his arms crossed and his foot was tapping. Narissa, standing across from the table had to suppress a laugh but her smile was ever obvious. He raised a brow at her, which only caused her smile to grow. Leliana and Josephine stood on either side of Cullen, while their guests stood beside the Inquisitor, Mia to her left and Branson and Rosalie opposite of her. Alastair, always one to be different, stood on the far right end of the table, looking down on the map of his kingdom.

Cullen sighed heavily and glanced towards Leliana. "Why must my sister be the new Spymaster? Certainty someone else is more capable."

"That's rude." Mia commented.

Josephine smirked and waved her board in a gentle circle in the air. "Shouldn't we discuss the more pressing matter of the King of Ferelden's visit first?"

"Don't mind me, Ambassador." Alastair said as he crossed his arms before him. "If the Commander's mind is going to be on his sister's potential new job rather than my business I saw get it out of the way first before even discussing such an important matter." Josephine looked like she was about to apologize when Alastair chuckled. "Besides, most of my business has already been discussed with the Grand Enchanter, so there's really nothing pressing on my end except to discuss the outcome of our conversation with you all."

Cullen nodded towards Alastair, whom returned the gestured, before looking back at Leliana, gaze hard. "So I repeat, why is my sister chosen to be the new Spymaster?"

"Because, Commander," she started, "I had asked Iron Bull if he would take over for me, seeing as he's a Ben-Hassrath and thus already has the capabilities, and would in fact be the most recommended, but because he is still loyal to them. He contacted them, asking if he could but they have forbid it, only wanting his allegiance to him. For the moment."

"Couldn't he do both?"

Narissa intervened then. "No. I wouldn't ask that of him. He had to sacrifice his Chargers to save the dreadnaught and the Inquisition itself has something rare—an alliance with the Ben-Hassrath, their first ever, true, alliance. I rather not risk what Iron Bull had greatly sacrificed plus this alliance without his consent."

"In which Iron Bull gave the same reasons as to why he must turn down the position." Leliana added.

Cullen sighed heavily, not being able to argue with those reasons. "The question remains, why Mia?"

"Because brother," Mia said, her lips upturned into a sly grin, "I _do_ have many connections, and I have an innate knack for being to locate anyone in Thedas, most especially _you_ brother." Cullen upturned his eyes at that and Narissa, Josephine and Leliana smirked at that. When his sister was in the room, he would revert to act as her younger sibling so naturally, despite his rank. "And I'm sure I could easily get into the swing of being your Spymaster. I would only need to gain her agents' trust and establish myself as she has."

"Which I can assure you will not be as hard as it sounds." Leliana reassured.

Cullen and Mia stared at each other from across the room; their stances nearly exact duplicates, with their arms crossed and legs spread, sizing one another up. The other could only simply watch the interaction between the obviously close siblings.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You know she won't give up, Cullen. The longer you fight with her the more persistent she'll get."

Cullen glanced at his younger sister and his arms fell to his side in that stark realization. "You do have a point."

"Besides, Cullen," Mia added, "with me here I can keep an eye on you and not worry so much as I have done." Her position relaxed and she looked at Narissa, who looked back, and smiled broadly at her. "And in the very probable chance that you will marry the Inquisitor and have kids, I shall be here to take care and just spoil my nephew or niece."

The room broke into laughter then, except Rosalie who's eyes suddenly looked relieved, implying that Mia had told her the same too (but if she is to stay at Skyhold away from her own kids that would be fantastic), and Narissa and Cullen who both shared a look of embarrassment and shock, blushes across their features.

"So it's been decided." Leliana said after recovering from her laughter.

"What?" Cullen muttered.

"So it seems it has." Josephine agreed, still laughing.

"This has not been decided!

"It's a losing war, Commander." The king stated then, still somewhat laughing but trying so hard to stop. "I suggest you fall back and recover your losses."

Cullen stared blankly at the ex-Grey Warden, whom nearly shrugged. "Of course," Josephine managed, taking a deep breath to get herself back to normal, "the Inquisitor _must_ approve this."

The room looked at the Inquisitor and she was once again reminded of how she felt whenever there was a difficult decision and the time she wasted thinking about it, the stares of her followers were burrowing holes into her head. "I don't see why she can't be given a chance. We _do_ need someone to replace our beloved Leliana when she goes to become the Divine."

Mia grinned and squealed softly with excitement, her hands clasping together loudly. Cullen sighed once more but smiled faintly. Maybe it would be nice having his sister around him again. "You are right Inquisitor. And since Leliana is still with us for the time being, now would be the best time to get Mia better acquainted to the task at hand."

Narissa nodded in agreement and Mia giggled. "Ah, thank you! You won't regret this!"

"I should think not." Josephine said. "If you have any of the work effort our Commander has, then we will not have a need to worry."

Mia scoffed and flipped her hair with false pride. "Where do you think he gets it from?"

"Father." All three younger siblings responded together.

Mia looked miffed as she stared at each other them, the rest of the room chuckling. "Yes, but… I was there with them."

"Flirting with every gorgeous person you saw." Bronson stated with a laugh.

"I—"Mia sputtered. "I have become more dignified, thank you!"

"No you haven't." The three responded again.

"Stay out of this, Cullen! You know nothing!" Mia accused as the room continued laughing.

"Well, at least it won't be boring with Mia here." Josephine stated.

"I know!" Leliana exclaimed. "It makes me sad to leave. Granted, I already am upset at the idea of leaving all of you. You are very good friends."

Narissa smiled and moved around the table to give a hug, which Leliana, shocked at first, soon returned. "We'll miss you too Divine Victoria." Narissa poked. "We'll make sure to stay in touch."

"Oh, of course. I will always pledge allegiance to the Inquisition." Leliana assured as they pulled out of their hug.

"Let's move on to the next matter, shall we?" Josephine inquired.

"Ah, yes. My turn." The king stated, coming up to the table and placed his hands down on the edges of the map.

"Actually…" Bronson shyly spoke up. "I-I do have a proposition myself to discuss." He stammered and rubbed his forearm. "That is, if you don't mind, Your Majesty. It isn't all too important."

"Oh, by all means." Alastair said, waving a hand in the air nonchalantly.

Cullen looked at his brother in inquiry. "Bronson, what would you need to discuss?"

"Well, my siblings and I were raised on a farm, not far from Redcliff—or Horsemaster Dennet for that matter—and, well… our parents are dead so they left the farm to Mia, since Cullen was with the Templars, and then the Inquisition. But since she'll be working here now—and since Cullen is here too—it falls to me, and I love animals, horses especially. They're my favorite animals in the world. I was going to offer our farm, to both the Inquisition and Master Dennet, as well as myself."

"What use could we have for your family's farm?" Narissa asked him from across the table.

"Our farm is a bit larger than Dennet's, and it's far more secluded near our hometown, and currently the farm is only being used to manage our family. But since Mia will be here and Rosalie will be moving to Orlais, it will just be me. So honestly, I'd like to offer my farm as more land to the Inquisition and since it's a nice piece of land, if I can say so, it could be used as breeding grounds for the mounts and perhaps maybe for animal products too, for food and whatnot. And maybe, just maybe, if there's enough land left over, for produce too." Branson quickly word-vomited to the Inquisition, his shyness almost rivaling Cullen's when they first talked about their relationship that famous day on the battlements.

The Inquisition looked at each other, the wheels in their heads turning as they processed the possibilities of this requisition. Narissa was the first to speak. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. Anything to help the Inquisition."

"And your siblings are all okay with this?" She asked, looking to the three other siblings, her eyes lingering last on Cullen.

Mia was the first to reply from them. "Branson has a point. If I am to work here I certainly won't have use of the farm. And we did only use it to manage the three of us once mama and papa passed away."

Cullen was next. "I agree. All of my worldly belongs are still probably in trunks in the attic from since I left for the Templars."

"They are." Mia chimed in.

"I won't have use for any of that here, nor the farm." He finished.

"And I always hated farm life." Rosalie chided. "I'm glad to be leaving it, despite wonderful _and_ painful memories there. Whatever Bronson wants to do with it, I say just let him do what he pleases."

Narissa glanced at all of them once more, her eyes falling onto Bronson. "Then I would be happy to accept your proposal. However," she said, causing everyone to wonder what her condition would be from this seemingly perfect setup. "I would get with Master Dennet in the stables here and see if this is even something he would be willing to do. He would have to train you and be there to oversee things for a while."

"I'm sure he'd be fine." Josephine said. "He hasn't seen his family in a year, this will be good for him."

Leliana nodded. "Besides, if he does agree, which I don't see why he wouldn't, the Inquisition might have two Horsemasters at their disposal."

Bronson saluted them in the Inquisition manner. "I will go to him when this over."

"That solves that." Narissa stated. "Now, if there's anything else, we can finally discuss things King Alastair."

Alastair stood perfectly still in silence, only his eyes moving back and forward and to person to person before him. After some confused gazes and silence he grinned and repeated his earlier pose. "Right. So basically I came here to discuss Ferelden's status with the Inquisition and the mages that I have exiled from my country." He said, waving a hand over the map of his kingdom in a dramatic matter. "First of all, the mages. I cannot simply allow them back in so easily. I exiled them for a reason. And even if my mother is the Grand Enchanter, and I trust her, and realize that she may not have played the whole part in the events at Redcliff, I cannot just take back my actions. Not without the mages proving they are capable of ruling themselves as they claim."

Narissa and Cullen nodded, since they had already discussed this, they assumed this would happen. "Fair enough." The Inquisitor agreed. "You are in fact saying there could be a _chance_ that they might be welcomed back in?"

" _Maybe_. It would take some great antics on my mother's part, and great convincing on mine, without my losing the throne I'm already barely sitting on."

"Fair enough." Narissa repeated again. "And Grand Enchanter Fiona understands this?"

"Yes, she does." The Inquisitor gave a simple nod and the king copied it, moving on to the next subject. "As for our relationship…" He straightened, arms once again crossed before him. "I can't simply ignore what you and the Inquisition has done for my country. You cleared out rebel mages, rogue Templars, _Red_ Templars, demons, rifts, possessed Grey Wardens, Venatori, _dragons_ for Maker's sake. And who knows what else I left out."

"Black wolves and giant spiders." Narissa said.

"Undead?" Josephine added.

"Giants." Leliana smirked.

"Darkspawn as well." Cullen added.

"And don't forget an Archdemon and his darkspawn magister keeper." Mia added with a chided smile.

"Those too." Alastair smiled back. "I would not like myself if I didn't ensure that Ferelden is with you. You have our alliance, Inquisitor. Just not our faith in your mages, just yet."

"And I won't ask for more, King Alastair. Thank you." She bowed to him and he returned the gesture.

"Well, that was simple enough. If only _all_ political meetings were like this."

"Then what fun would _that_ be?" Leliana asked causing the room to shake their heads at her and chuckle.

"If that's everything," Josephine began, "then perhaps we should adjourn?" She glanced at the Inquisitor, awaiting her orders.

"We shall." She stated, a warm smile on her face as she glanced at the new members and supporters of the Inquisition.

+Dragon Age: Eons Passed+

* * *

Chapter one completed! As you probably noticed this chapter is pretty much just a set up chapter, trying to tie up some lose ends here and there.

Also **if you're interested** , I did make **Seda** in DAI so here's a link to see a **picture** if my description skills killed me lol (didn't make the others, but I might for fun). Just once again remove the spaces and just put deviantart (.com) in front of it, no parenthesis around the com obviously :p

/art/ Seda-DA-Eons-Passed-550134773

Vocabulary:

Ma vhenan – my heart in Elven

 **Please review!**


End file.
